An SSD (Solid State Drive) which is provided with a memory chip including NAND memory cells has drawn attention as a memory system used in a computer system. For example, the SSD has a high processing speed and a light weight, as compared to a magnetic disk device. The memory system, such as the SSD, includes a connector that includes a plurality of ports for connection to the host apparatus in the computer system.